O dom da premonição
by Dama Antiga
Summary: Sakura Haruno era uma garota diferente. Ela não podia sonhar, mas às vezes premonições tomavam o lugar de seus sonhos. Um dia ela tem uma premonição, uma que a mostrava nas mãos de um homem e correndo perigo. Aquilo não poderia ser nada bom.
1. Sonhos

Disclaimer:Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem!****

**Sonhos**

_"Os sonhos tornam-se realidade. Sem essa possibilidade, a natureza não nos incentivaria a tê-los."_  
><em>- John Updike<em>

Ela estava sentada em sua carteira na sala de aula do segundo ano.

Ao seu redor ela via os seus colegas de classe, que compartilhavam animadamente uns com os outros os acontecimentos de mais um final de semana que chegou e que foi embora.

De repente as vozes se calaram e os olhos de todos os alunos se direcionaram até a porta da sala. Ela virou o rosto para também poder enxergar o que havia chamado a atenção de todos.

Era apenas o professor de química.

Enquanto as conversas cessavam e todos se sentavam em seus respectivos lugares, Sakura observava o professor.

Ele também estava se sentando atrás de sua própria mesa, repetindo em seguida o mesmo ritual de organização de seus materiais que ele fazia sempre. Porém, nesse dia, a garota reparou que ele sustentava um sorriso engraçado nos lábios. Era como se ele estivesse lembrando-se de uma piada que alguém havia lhe contado há pouco tempo.

Depois que tudo estava organizado, ele empurrou a sua cadeira para trás e se levantou, falando alto logo em seguida.

- Peguem uma folha de papel e guardem os seus cadernos. Hoje vocês farão uma prova surpresa sobre o último conteúdo que nós estudamos!

Foi então que a névoa começou a tomar conta de tudo e o sonho terminou.__

_~x~_

Sakura acordou e deslizou automaticamente uma das mãos para debaixo de seu travesseiro onde ela guardava uma caneta e o caderno em que ela anotava os sonhos que tinha, para assim não poder esquecê-los.

Sonhos. Ela não sabia se o que ela tinha poderia ser mesmo chamado daquele jeito.

Na verdade, os sonhos eram visões de seu futuro. E a visão que ela havia tido naquela noite dizia que ela teria uma prova surpresa de química no dia seguinte. Ao contrário de seus colegas de classe, ela estaria preparada para aquilo.

Depois de anotar as palavras "prova" e "química" em uma das folhas do caderno, ela o fechou e o colocou de volta em seu lugar, deitando a cabeça em seu travesseiro logo em seguida.

Sakura tinha vários outros cadernos guardados como aquele. Os primeiros datavam de cinco anos atrás, que foram quando as previsões sobre o seu futuro começaram a vir até ela durante o seu sono.

Ela achava graça em sua situação.

Quando ela era pequena ela não tinha sonhos. A parte de seu cérebro responsável por eles havia sido danificada durante a sua gestação e ela não podia sonhar. Mas aos onze anos, quando ela presenciou a sua mãe ser atropelada e morta por um adolescente de dezesseis anos que estava dirigindo embriagado, aquilo mudou. Mais ou menos, pelo menos.

Alguns cientistas dizem que os humanos apenas usam uma porcentagem pequena de seus cérebros. Outros cientistas dizem que traumas podem estimular algumas partes adormecidas dessa incrível máquina.

Sakura não havia consultado nenhum cientista ou mesmo um médico para falar sobre aquilo, mas ela achava que a morte de sua mãe havia ligado algo em seu cérebro que antes vivia desligado.

A garota não achava que as pessoas pudessem acreditar naquilo que acontecia com ela, por isso ela guardava aquela informação como se fosse um segredo muito precioso. Nem mesmo ao seu pai ela havia mencionado alguma palavra sobre o seu "dom".

Ela suspirou e se enrolou ainda mais em suas cobertas.

Só o que ela poderia fazer no momento era tentar voltar a dormir. Ela só tinha uma visão por noite, então nada além de seus pensamentos iria voltar a invadir a sua mente que nem durante a noite dava um pouco de sossego.

_~x~_

Sakura foi a primeira a entregar a sua prova. O professor dirigiu um olhar a ela parecendo um pouco surpreso pela rapidez, conferiu as respostas dela por cima e então sorriu em aprovação.

A garota achava engraçado o fato de que alguém tão novo já pudesse possuir tantos cabelos platinados como era o caso dele e retribuiu o sorriso com esse pensamento na cabeça.

Depois de sair da sala de aula Sakura ficou esperando a sua amiga Ino ao lado da porta, até que ela terminasse a prova. A cabeça dela já havia esquecido a prova surpresa, mas a outra garota saiu da sala soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- O que deu na cabeça daquele professor de química novato? Ele não poderia ter feito isso com a gente. Eu fui muito mal nessa prova e agora eu estou precisando tirar uma nota maior ainda para eu não ficar em recuperação! – bradou Ino.

Sakura começou a andar ao lado de sua amiga, que estava muito agitada por causa do teste inesperado logo em uma segunda-feira. O seu cabelo loiro amarrado em um rabo de cavalo balançava para lá e para cá, acompanhando os movimentos desesperados da garota.

- Eu bem que devia ter ouvido o que você me disse ontem pelo telefone e ter estudado um pouco! – disse Ino.

- Talvez você não tenha ido tão ruim assim. – falou Sakura, levando uma mecha de seu cabelo rosado até atrás de uma orelha enquanto tentava acompanhar os passos apressados da amiga loira.

- Claro que não. Eu fui muito pior do que isso! – disse Ino, tirando a mochila do ombro e sentando-se no banco do ponto de ônibus em que elas haviam chegado.

Sakura sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

- Dane-se. Agora eu não posso fazer mais nada quanto a isso! – falou a loira cruzando os braços.

Alguns minutos de silêncio depois Naruto e Hinata, outros dois amigos das garotas, se juntaram a elas puxando um assunto qualquer não relacionado a provas surpresas enquanto esperavam o ônibus que os levariam até as suas casas.

- Ei, vocês souberam mais alguma coisa sobre aquela garota da outra turma, a tal de Karin? Ela ainda está desaparecida. – disse Naruto.

- Ela não havia fugido com o namorado? – perguntou Sakura, enquanto tentava se lembrar das histórias que ela havia ouvido sobre o desaparecimento da tal garota.

- Parece que nem um namorado ela tinha! E pelo o que eu ouvi dizer, a família contratou até um detetive particular para tentar encontrá-la. Mas talvez sejam apenas boatos! – disse Ino.

- Há... Há outra garota da nossa escola que também está desaparecida. – disse Hinata, que era a namorada de Naruto e um pouco tímida também.

- Será que as duas fugiram juntas? – disse Naruto especulando da maneira estranha que ele fazia.

- Eu sei lá! – disse Ino dando um soco na cabeça do garoto, que foi socorrido prontamente pela namorada. – Ei, onde está Sasuke?

- Ele não vai pegar o ônibus com a gente hoje, ele ganhou carona. – disse Naruto.

As conversas continuaram, mas Sakura não se incluiu em quase mais nenhuma delas. Ela era o tipo de garota que conversava bastante, mas desde que chegara ao ponto de ônibus havia alguma coisa a incomodando. Uma comichão subia pela sua espinha, como acontecia toda a vez que alguém estava prestando muita atenção nela.

Ela olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém suspeito, então voltou a sua atenção à rua.

O ônibus chegou e os quatro estudantes, acompanhados por mais alguns, entraram. Sakura sentiu um alívio imediato quando o motorista botou o pé no acelerador e fez com que a sensação estranha que a garota havia sentido ficasse para trás.

Quando o ônibus partiu, um par de olhos perdeu de vista o objeto de sua admiração.

* * *

><p>Pois é, eu voltei mais rápido do que vocês imaginaram, hein?<br>Bem, eu resolvi terminar e postar o primeiro capítulo daquela fanfic que eu havia comentado com vocês. Ela teria só três capítulos, mas eu resolvi não colocar um limite nela assim tão cedo. Então esperem provavelmente mais do que só três capítulos.  
>Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo, apesar de ele não revelar muita coisa, e que vocês continuem acompanhando.<br>Eu não sei quando será a próxima atualização, mas não será tão rápido. Sorry!


	2. Pesadelos

**Pesadelos**

_"Eu não consigo dormir, eu não consigo sonhar esta noite."_  
><em>- Blink 182<em>

Ao abrir os seus olhos, algo quente escorreu até um deles, o que a fez piscar por algum tempo. Aquele era o seu próprio suor.

Sakura sentiu que um pedaço de pano áspero pressionava os seus lábios e quando tentou gritar ouviu apenas alguns grunhidos abafados vindos do fundo de sua garganta seca.

Ela estava deitada em cima de uma mesa de madeira maciça e gelada. A garota olhou em volta e viu que os seus braços, assim como as suas pernas, estavam amarrados por grossas tiras de couro. Ela lutou contra elas, um esforço em vão.

Ela então se cansou e desistiu de continuar fazendo aquilo. Sakura resolveu observar o local que a engolira.

Era uma sala retangular pequena e escura. A tinta com que haviam sido pintadas as paredes estava quase que completamente descascada. No lugar não havia janelas, só uma porta que ficava ao lado esquerdo de onde Sakura estava.

Um movimento na maçaneta fez a atenção de Sakura ser totalmente direcionada a ela. Um medo mortal preencheu cada cantinho de seu corpo.

A porta se abriu e um rapaz com cabelos e olhos escuros, e olheiras mais escuras ainda em baixo dos olhos, adentrou no local.

Quando ele começou a se aproximar, o coração de Sakura falhou uma batida e uma névoa começou a surgir, sinalizando que o sonho havia terminado.

_~x~_

Sakura acordou sobressaltada e confusa, com medo de voltar a dormir.

Algumas coisas com relações às suas visões eram engraçadas e elas não se encaixavam em nada com aquela visão que ela havia acabado de ter.

A primeira dessas coisas era que Sakura só conseguia enxergar o seu futuro e não os das outras pessoas, o que excluiu totalmente a possibilidade de ela poder ver o futuro dos outros em seus sonhos em troca de algum dinheiro.

A segunda delas era que Sakura apenas sonhava com pessoas que ela conhecia e com ações que elas poderiam vir a tomar que a afetaria diretamente, o que queria dizer que ela não poderia sonhar com os números que seriam sorteados em algum concurso e nem saber se um dia ela seria atropela, exceto se a pessoa que estivesse dirigindo o carro fosse alguém que fosse conhecido dela.

O cara em seu sonho ela não conhecia, nunca o havia visto, então como ela havia sonhado com ele?

Ela se levantou e foi até a cozinha beber um copo de água. A sua garganta estava tão seca quanto em seu sono. De volta ao seu quarto ela tirou o seu caderno de debaixo do travesseiro e então o abriu, pensando um pouco antes de escrever a palavra "perigo", seguida por três pontos de interrogação, em uma das páginas.

Ela desejava profundamente que aquele fosse o primeiro sonho sem um significado premonitório que ela tivera na vida. Melhor dizendo, o primeiro pesadelo.

_~x~_

Como em todos os outros dias, Sakura acordou, se arrumou para ir ao colégio, tomou o café que o seu pai havia preparado e foi esperar o ônibus escolar que passava pelo ponto de ônibus que ficava perto de sua casa.

Enquanto seguia a sua rotina, Sakura conseguiu se assustar com todos os barulhos e movimentos que ela achava suspeito vindos na direção dela. Então, quando Ino veio por trás de Sakura e tapou os seus olhos enquanto ela esperava sentada no banco do ponto de ônibus, Sakura quase teve um ataque do miocárdio catastrófico.

- Ino, você quer me matar do coração? – perguntou Sakura enquanto sentia os seus batimentos com a mão que havia levado até o seu peito, bem a onde ficava o seu coração.

- Nossa, o que foi que aconteceu com você hoje? Você está tão assustada assim por que motivo? – perguntou Ino dando um abraço na garota.

Sakura pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Eu tive um pesadelo muito ruim que não quer sair da minha cabeça. – ela disse se desvencilhando do aperto da outra garota de maneira sutil.

- E o que acontecia nele? – perguntou Ino.

- Deixa para lá. – disse Sakura se levantano para entrar no ônibus que acaba de virar a esquina e que já estava quase parando em sua frente.

~x~

A última aula era de química novamente.

Depois de muitas reclamações de pais e alunos, o professor havia resolvido aplicar um trabalho com consulta para tentar recuperar um pouco das notas de seus alunos. Como Sakura havia tirado nota máxima em sua prova, ela fora dispensada pelo professor, que lhe sorriu em despedida.

O ônibus escolar passava de uma em uma hora, e como o das 11h já havia passado quando ela saira da sala de aula, Sakura resolveu esperar o próximo dentro da escola, onde ela considerava ser mais seguro.

Eram 11h15min da manhã e Sakura estava matando o tempo lendo um romance sobre uma garota com poderes especiais que havia encontrado na biblioteca. Sakura ficou pensando em como queria que a sua vida fosse tão fácil quanto a daquela garota.

Quando o relógio marcou 11h50min, Sakura devolveu o livro e arrumou as suas coisas para assim poder voltar para casa.

Ela já estava na metade do caminho para o ponto de ônibus, quando um carro preto enorme com vidros escurecidos parou em sua frente e impediu que ela continuasse. O vidro ao lado do motorista abaixou, revelando o ocupante.

A primeira coisa que Sakura quis fazer foi correr para dentro do colégio novamente, mas as suas pernas estavam paralisadas e ela não conseguiu seguir com aquele plano.

O rosto que ela estava vendo era o do homem do sonho. O que ajudou Sakura a reconhecer o motorista, sem deixar dúvidas, foram as suas olheiras escuras.

- Oi. – disse o rapaz.

Sakura tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas não saiu nada de sua boca, que ficou mexendo como se fosse a de um peixe fora da água.

- Você estuda com o Sasuke, não estuda? – disse o homem, ainda de dentro do carro.

Sakura não iria passar qualquer informação sobre ela e seus amigos para aquele cara.

- Oi, você está me ouvindo? – disse o rapaz esticando uma das mãos para fora da janela e a balançando na frente do rosto da garota. - Sabe, eu sou o irmão dele.

Sakura deu um passo para trás com o movimento e com o susto que aquela informação lhe causara.

- Irmão... Do Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura, sem ao menos perceber.

- É. O meu nome é Itachi. E o seu é...? - perguntou o rapaz, parecendo estar muito interessado.

- Desculpe-me, eu preciso ir!

Sakura deu a volta no carro preto e saiu correndo para o ponto de ônibus. Alguns alunos já esperavam por lá, inclusive Ino, quando ela chegou e se sentou no banco.

Ela não sabia que Sasuke tinha um irmão. Pelo menos, ele nunca havia falado sobre isso e ela nunca tivera um motivo para perguntar sobre aquilo. Na verdade, ela não queria saber nada sobre o tal de Itachi. Só queria ficar o mais longe que pudesse do homem que estava atormentando a sua mente desde a hora em que ela teve a sua premonição.

Do banco no ponto de ônibus ela se virou para poder ver o carro, mas ele não estava mais lá.

Sakura gostaria de não ter sonhado naquela noite.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lirium-chan:<span>** Eu já disse que eu te adoro? Bom, eu te adoro! Você sempre deixa reviews. A sua opinião se tornou super importante para mim! Então, eu acho que vou escrever mais do que três capítulos, mas não vou revelar nada sobre eles por enquanto! Sou má! Muahaha!  
><strong><span>Mitsuki-mikki:<span>** Nossa, você está achando essa fic tão boa assim? Eu fiquei feliz ao saber disso! Né, as pessoas poderiam deixar mais reviews... Eu super agradeço o seu comentário!  
><strong><span>SaahAngel:<span>** Eu espero que você goste desse capítulo (que ficou meio sem graça) e continue lendo!

Gente, desculpa! Eu tenho muitas idéias para essa fic, mas eu não sei como desenvolvê-las! Então, comentem e deixem a minha vida mais feliz!  
><em>P.S.:<em> Só vou postar o próximo capítulo quando esse ganhar três reviews! :)


	3. Devaneios

**Devaneios**

_"Isto é real? Isto é faz de conta?"_  
><em>- Avril Lavigne<em>

Sakura estava caminhando por uma rua estreita e pouco movimentada, uma rua que já era uma velha conhecida sua. Ela sempre a usava quando estava no centro de sua cidade e queria voltar à sua casa o mais rápido possível.

Foi quando ela começou a ouvir passos vindos de atrás dela, passos que estavam se tornando cada vez mais altos em seus ouvidos.

A garota pensou que poderia ser só mais alguém que também usava aquele caminho como um atalho ou até mesmo um morador daquela rua, mas mesmo assim ela apressou o seu ritmo.

Ela não queria se virar para ver quem era, pois ela sabia que mesmo uma distração pequena poderia ser fatal. Era assim nos filmes de terror, pelo menos.

Quando ela percebeu que quem quer que fosse que estava atrás dela também tinha acelerado os seus passos, ela começou a correr como nunca havia corrido antes em toda a sua vida.

Mas aquilo não foi o suficiente, pois o sujeito corria ainda mais rápido e em menos de dez segundos depois a garota se sentiu ser segurada e viu uma mão surgir na frente do seu rosto e um lenço tapar o seu nariz e a sua boca logo em seguida.

Sakura adormeceu no sonho, caindo nos braços do inimigo, mas acordou na vida real.

_~x~_

Ela acordou chorando, o seu travesseiro estava ensopado por lágrimas.

Antes daquela semana as únicas coisas que Sakura via em seus sonhos eram acontecimentos sem muita importância, como ficar menstruada antes do tempo ou então ter provas surpresas no dia seguinte. Aquelas visões que ela estava tendo nos seus últimos sonhos não poderiam ser verdade, elas não poderiam acontecer realmente!

Os seus pensamentos voaram até o irmão de seu amigo Sasuke, e mais lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos. Um medo violento começou a invadir o seu coração também.

O que é que ela poderia fazer? Avisar alguém que seria seqüestrada em breve pelo irmão de seu amigo?

E quando perguntassem como ela sabia disso, ela simplesmente diria que era vidente?

Ninguém acreditaria naquilo, ela mesma não acreditaria se aquilo não estivesse acontecendo com ela.

Sakura pegou a caneta e o caderno em baixo do seu travesseiro, abriu na mesma folha onde ela havia escrito "perigo" na noite anterior, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada que pudesse escrever, por isso colocou o caderno de volta ao seu lugar. Tão pouco ela conseguiu voltar a dormir, ficando apenas deitada imóvel em sua cama.

Depois de um tempo, ela voltou os seus olhos para o criado-mudo que ficava ao lado de sua cabeceira e, no escuro, conseguiu distinguir o porta-retrato com uma das últimas fotos que ela havia tirado junto com a sua mãe.

Sakura desejou profundamente que ela ainda estivesse ali com ela.

_~x~_

Quando Sakura saiu do ônibus escolar pela manhã, ela viu de relance o carro preto com vidros escurecidos de Itachi saindo do estacionamento que ficava em frente ao prédio do colégio.

Ela entrelaçou a sua mão a mão de Ino e saiu correndo para dentro do prédio da escola e, quando a amiga perguntou a ela o que estava acontecendo, ela respondeu que só não queria chegar atrasada para a primeira aula.

As aulas daquele dia passaram rápido, principalmente porque Sakura ficou devaneando sobre os seus sonhos e sobre o que iria acontecer na maioria delas, e quando a garota percebeu já estava de volta ao ônibus escolar com Ino, Naruto e Hinata.

Ela resolveu começar a buscar informações sobre o homem em seus pesadelos, mas sem dar a impressão de que estava tentando descobrir algo.

- E o Sasuke? Ele ganhou carona de novo? – Sakura perguntou a Naruto, de repente.

- É. – Naruto respondeu sem dar muita atenção.

- Com quem ele vem pegando carona? Ele faz falta ao nosso grupinho. – a garota fez questão de falar essa última parte, só para não deixar ninguém desconfiado do seu verdadeiro interesse.

- Com o irmão dele. – disse Naruto se remexendo no seu lugar.

- Irmão? Eu não sabia que ele tinha um irmão. – Sakura se fez de surpresa.

- Ele não fala muito dele. – disse Ino, que conhecia Sasuke há tanto tempo quanto Naruto.

- Por quê? – a garota perguntou inocentemente, colocando uma mecha fujona de seu cabelo atrás de uma orelha.

- Itachi passou os últimos cinco anos em um reformatório, ele voltou faz quase um mês, mas nesse tempo ele ficou meio que em um tipo de prisão domiciliar. Ele matou uma pessoa. Sasuke não gosta de tocar nesse assunto, e só me falou isso depois de eu encher muito o saco dele. – respondeu Naruto.

Ino também não parecia saber daquela parte da vida de Sasuke, muito menos Hinata. Naruto pensou um pouco no que havia falado e depois continuou.

- Por favor, não contem isso para ninguém! O Sasuke me mataria se... – disse Naruto, parando de falar depois de perceber que fez um mal uso de palavras para explicar o que Sasuke faria com ele.

Depois de saber disso, o medo de Sakura triplicou. Itachi tinha um passado, e ele não era nada bom. Ele já havia matado uma pessoa e Sakura desconfiava que a próxima seria ela.

_~x~_

A primeira coisa que Sakura fez quando chegou a sua casa foi verificar se todas as portas e janelas dela estavam bem trancadas. Depois disso, ela resolveu ir tomar um banho que durou mais de uma hora.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, cercada por vapor e vestindo os seus pijamas e pantufas mais macios e se sentindo um pouco melhor, ela deu de cara com o seu pai, que já havia chegado do trabalho e que estava na sala de estar comendo um pedaço de bolo e vendo o noticiário da cidade.

- Eu passei na padaria depois do trabalho e comprei o seu bolo preferido, ele está lá na cozinha. – disse o pai de Sakura depois que a filha lhe cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha.

A garota foi até a cozinha ainda sentindo o pinicar da barba de seu pai em seus lábios.

Sakura o amava, mesmo com a sua ausência. A garota sabia que o seu pai sentia tanta falta de sua esposa quanto ela de sua mãe, por isso ela não o culpava. Ela sabia que ele fazia de tudo para tentar agradá-la como recompensa pelo seu distanciamento.

Ela se dirigiu até a cozinha e começou a procurar por um prato. Quando o seu pai aumentou o volume da televisão, a notícia que a âncora do jornal estava dando chamou a sua atenção.

"Foi relatado à polícia o desaparecimento de mais uma garota de nossa cidade. Contando com essa, já se somam três garotas desaparecidas nesse último mês. A polícia está atenta e investigações já foram iniciadas. O delegado pede que todos os cidadãos, especialmente as mulheres, tomem cuidado."

O pai de Sakura correu para a cozinha, preocupado, quando ouviu o som de algo feito de vidro caindo e quebrando ao chegar ao chão.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lirium-chan:<span>** Eu postei e acabei de postar de novo! Sabe, eu sempre fico ansiosa para saber a tua opinião sobre os novos capítulos e adorei saber que você está gostando dessa minha fanfic também! Eu acho que dessa vez não vou fazer a fic SasuSaku, mas o resto é só mistério e eu não vou contar nadinha! xD Então, esse é mais um capítulo que eu dedico a você, Li!  
><strong><span>Eulalia Arantes:<span>** Que bom saber disso! Obrigada pelos elogios, agora eu fiquei me sentindo a escritora! Ahahahah!

Então, eu só ia postar esse capítulo se o anterior tivesse três reviews, mas como eu sei que isso iria demorar para acontecer eu resolvi postá-lo já. Sem falar que as duas reviews que eu ganhei valeram por cem! Obrigada meninas. O próximo capítulo eu não sei quando vai sair, talvez demore.  
>Deixem reviews e convidem os seus amigos para ler "O dom da premonição"! Ahahahah! ;)<p> 


	4. Delírios

**Delírios**

_"Cante para eu dormir e então me deixe sozinho. Não tente me acordar de manhã, porque eu terei desaparecido"_  
><em>- The Smiths<br>_

O som de grilos, de folhas secas sendo pisoteadas e de uma respiração pesada que não era sua era tudo o que ela conseguia ouvir naquele momento.

Sakura abriu os seus olhos, mas ela não tinha forças para deixá-los assim por mais tempo, e os fechou logo em seguida.

Ela tentou de novo e dessa vez conseguiu enxergar um céu estrelado e copas de árvores em movimento, antes que tivesse que fechar os seus olhos novamente.

Ela tentou abrir os olhos mais uma vez, mas não conseguiu.

A garota estava certa de que estava andando, mas isso não era feito graças às suas pernas. A sensação que ela tinha era a de que alguém a estava levando em direção à escuridão.

_~x~_

Sakura acordou, mas ela permaneceu de olhos fechados por mais alguns segundos, apenas tentando controlar a sua respiração e acalmar as batidas de seu coração.

Quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos, o pouco que ela conseguiu enxergar confirmava que ela estava em seu quarto. Aquilo tudo que ela sonhara ainda não havia acontecido e nem iria acontecer, ela pensou, tentando se reconfortar.

Como por reflexo, ela escorregou a sua mão até em baixo de seu travesseiro em direção ao seu caderno. A garota parou em meio ao movimento.

O que ela poderia escrever? Aquilo iria a ajudar? Sakura se perguntou, trazendo a sua mão para junto de seu corpo novamente e esquecendo aquilo.

Ela se aconchegou melhor em suas cobertas e disse a si mesma que deveria voltar a dormir, mas nem os seus olhos ela conseguiu voltar a fechar.

_~x~_

A garota ouviu algumas batidas em sua porta e se virou em sua cama para ver o seu pai entrando no quarto.

- É melhor você levantar, ou então você vai perder o seu ônibus e vai se atrasar para a sua aula. – disse o pai de Sakura apontando para ela com a sua escova de dente.

- Ah, pai. Eu não vou para a escola hoje. Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. – disse Sakura fingindo uma cara de doente.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com ontem? Você quer que eu te leve ao médico? Eu posso ficar aqui em casa com você! – disse ele enquanto via se a filha estava com febre.

No dia anterior, quando havia derrubado um prato, Sakura dissera ao seu pai que não era nada, só um mal-estar passageiro. Ele ficou preocupado em vê-la mal mais uma vez e Sakura percebera isso.

- Ah, não precisa. São apenas cólicas, eu acho que eu estou na TPM, sabe? – disse Sakura fazendo careta mais uma vez, mas uma não muito exagerada.

- Tudo bem, mas você sabe o número do telefone de meu escritório. Qualquer coisa me ligue. – disse o pai de Sakura.

Ele se aproximou e deu um beijo em sua testa, se despedindo para ir trabalhar. Sakura o ouviu largar a sua escova de dente na pia do banheiro e sair de casa em seguida, atrasado.

Sakura não havia dormido de volta naquela noite e estava cansada e com medo, por isso havia decidido faltar à aula naquele dia. As suas notas estavam ótimas em todas as matérias, e no momento ela nem sabia se elas iriam importar depois que as suas visões se tornassem realidade.

A garota levantou e foi até a cozinha, onde ela tomou um copo de leite e comeu um pedaço de bolo da noite anterior. Depois disso, ela pensou no que poderia fazer para passar o tempo. Ela pensou em estudar, mas se ela quisesse fazer isso ela não teria faltado à escola, por isso esqueceu imediatamente aquela idéia.

Ela rumou até a sala e ligou a televisão, que ainda estava sintonizada no canal local. O noticiário falava novamente sobre as garotas desaparecidas e Sakura sentiu um novo arrepio subir pela sua espinha, quase como havia acontecido no dia anterior quando ela derrubara o prato. Ela desligou a televisão e resolveu ir para o seu quarto e ligar o seu computador.

A primeira coisa que Sakura fez foi abrir o seu e-mail e conferir o que havia chegado. Havia uma nova mensagem enviada por Ino. Nela havia as fotos das três garotas desaparecidas, Sakura reconheceu Karin em uma delas, uma mensagem pedindo que qualquer informação, mesmo que pequena, que qualquer pessoa tivesse do caso fosse relatado à polícia e que aquela mensagem fosse repassada.

Sakura parou para pensar. Aquelas garotas e ela logo teriam algo em comum, as quatro estariam desaparecidas e/ou mortas, e ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa para evitar que aquilo acontecesse.

O seu pai precisava dela. Ela era a única pessoa que ele tinha.

Era isso! Sakura iria à delegacia de polícia que ficava no centro de sua cidade e diria o que estava acontecendo. Bem, pelo menos parte do que estava acontecendo. A parte que envolvia Itachi, que havia chegado à cidade bem quando os sumiços começaram, e que ela achava que seria a próxima vítima.

Sakura pensou que deveria ter tomado aquela atitude há muito tempo.

_~x~_

Infelizmente, Sakura não chegou a tempo à delegacia.

Ela se vestiu o mais depressa que podia, escovou os seus dentes e os seus cabelos e saiu de casa correndo. Ela pensou ter visto o carro de Itachi em todos os lugares, mas ela concluiu que estava só delirando por causa de todo o estresse que estava vivendo. Apesar de tudo, Itachi ainda era humano e só um, então não poderia estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo!

Ela continuou seguindo o seu caminho em direção à delegacia e foi aí que ela cometeu um grande erro. Provavelmente o maior erro de toda a sua vida. Ela estava andando no automático e não percebeu quando pegou a rua que era o seu atalho, aquele que ela prometeu que nunca mais usaria por conta da visão que tivera e que aconteceria ali naquele lugar.

E foi aí que aconteceu. Os passos, a perseguição, o lenço impedindo que ela respirasse, o desmaio, a captura. As premonições de Sakura estavam começando a se concretizar, e eram muito piores na vida real.

_~x~_

Quando abriu os olhos, Sakura reconheceu a sala em que ela estava e a mesa em que estava amarrada. Era a outra parte de sua premonição que estava acontecendo também.

Ela virou o rosto para a porta, esperando que Itachi entrasse por ela a qualquer momento, quando ela ouviu a voz de alguém que estava dentro da sala, com ela.

Sakura olhou para a direção de onde ela veio, com o seu coração disparando dentro de seu peito, e viu um rosto sair lentamente das sombras.

- A bela adormecida finalmente acordou. – disse o homem.

Se Sakura não estivesse presa em cima de uma mesa gelada, ela teria caído, porque ela sentiu as suas pernas ficarem dormente.

O homem dono daquela voz se aproximou de Sakura, retirando a mordaça que tapava a sua boca e fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

- Professor... Kabuto! – disse Sakura com a voz entrecortada.

- Olá, Sakura! Como vai a minha aluna favorita? – disse Kabuto fazendo carinho nas bochechas de Sakura e se aproximando para beijá-la.

Sakura virou o rosto com repulsa.

Ela não conseguia entender. O que o seu professor de química estava fazendo ali? Ele e Itachi trabalhavam juntos? Os dois haviam chegado à cidade na mesma época, mas o seu professor! Ela não conseguia acreditar que um professor pudesse fazer uma coisa má daquelas.

A garota gritou por ajuda o mais alto que a sua garganta seca permitia e depois disso ela sentiu uma picada ardida em seu braço direito. Kabuto segurava uma seringa. Sakura adormeceu quase que imediatamente.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lu:<span>** Oi, Lu! É sempre bom ver novos leitores por aqui. Eu espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo.  
><strong><span>Eulalia Amarentes:<span>** É tão bom receber os seus elogios, obrigada! Eu estou muito feliz que você esteja gostando da minha fanfic, e eu espero que você goste deste capítulo!  
><strong><span>Lirium-chan:<span>** Se você quiser pode escrever um comentário enorme que eu vou ler com muita atenção e carinho! Pelo jeito, você tem muitas teorias, hein? Eu espero que este capítulo tenha te agradado!

Qual é a história de Kabuto? Qual é a relação de Itachi nisso tudo? Sakura sobreviverá para sonhar mais uma vez? As respostas destas e de outras perguntas serão respondidas no próximo e último capítulo de "O Dom da premonição"! Muahahah! ;)


	5. Despertar

**Despertar**

_"Se teus sonhos vêm na contramão, se teus monstros vêem na escuridão. Deixa o sol te iluminar."_  
><em>- Ludov<em>

Ao sentir algo gelado rasgar a pele de seu braço direito, Sakura despertou de seu estado de torpor.

Ela gritou de dor, mas a mordaça em sua boca abafou o som. A garota olhou para o seu agressor, que segurava um bisturi com manchas vermelhas brilhantes em uma de suas mãos.

De repente, alguma coisa chamou a atenção de seu professor e ele saiu da sala apressado.

Sakura desejava já estar morta, ela não queria viver para saber o que seria feito com ela a seguir.

Ela adormeceu e acordou novamente, sem ter idéia de quanto tempo ela havia ficado naquele estado. Todo o seu corpo estava dormente.

Uma gota de suor escorreu até um de seus olhos e ela tentou em vão se libertar das amarras que a prendiam. Então ela viu Itachi entrar de repente pela porta, igualzinho como havia acontecido em sua visão.

Ela estava assustada ao nível máximo e o seu corpo estava petrificado.

O homem se aproximou de Sakura e retirou a mordaça de sua boca.

- Por favor... Não me machuque... – disse a garota em um volume quase que inaudível a ouvidos normais.

Itachi pegou em seu braço e Sakura pensou que ele iria continuar da onde Kabuto havia parado. Ela se preparou para o pior.

- Não se preocupe. A polícia já deve estar chegando. – disse Itachi enquanto soltava as amarras que prendiam Sakura à mesa.

Antes de perder a consciência mais uma vez, Sakura sentiu ser levantada e aconchegada em braços quentes. Ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

_~x~_

Aos poucos Sakura começou a acordar novamente. Tudo o que ela conseguiu ver foi um céu estrelado e copas de árvores em movimento. Ela desviou um pouco o seu olhar para o lado e então viu o rosto de Itachi. Ele a estava carregando nos braços.

A garota se esforçou para manter os seus olhos abertos, mas ainda assim não conseguiu. Pelo menos desta vez ela ainda estava consciente.

De repente ela começou a ouvir os sons baixos de sirenes que ficavam cada vez mais altos à medida que a distância entre eles era encurtada.

As sirenes pararam e então Sakura ouviu o som de portas se abrindo e se fechando, seguido pelo som de vozes alteradas.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou o dono de uma dessas vozes.

- Na casa seguindo por este caminho. Eu dei uma surra nele e o deixei preso desacordado na despensa. – disse Itachi de uma maneira que à Sakura pareceu muito calma levando em conta toda aquela situação.

A garota havia sentido o peito do rapaz que a carregava vibrar enquanto ele falava e aquilo a acalmou de uma maneira em que ela não podia acreditar.

- Vamos levá-la até a ambulância, nós cuidaremos dela. – disse outra voz que Sakura não reconheceu.

Sakura se esforçava para permanecer acordada, mas ao ouvir o som de pés correndo amassando folhas secas ela ficou tentada a relaxar e dormir um pouco. Aí uma lembrança passou como em um flash pela sua cabeça. Uma lembrança que ela nem sabia que ainda guardava, do dia em que vira a sua mãe morrer.

- Agora eu me lembro. Foi você quem matou...

Sakura tentou falar a Itachi, mas acabou desmaiando de cansaço e voltando para a escuridão de sua inconsciência antes de completar a frase.

_~x~_

Sakura acordou na noite seguinte em uma cama de hospital, com o seu pai ao seu lado. Ela não havia tido nenhuma visão durante àquelas horas de sono, o que ela achava muito bom. Ela estava muito estressada para saber hoje o que aconteceria em sua vida amanhã.

Uma enfermeira entrou em seu quarto particular e pediu para falar com o pai dela, que fechou a porta ao sair, evitando assim que Sakura ouvisse o que quer que a senhora tinha para falar.

A garota então resolveu se distrair assistindo à televisão. Ela ligou no canal local, bem a tempo de ver a âncora do jornal da cidade dar a última notícia do programa daquela noite.

"Hoje à noite os moradores de nossa cidade poderão dormir se sentindo um pouco mais seguros. O responsável pelos desaparecimentos e, infelizmente, pelas mortes das três adolescentes sumidas de nossa cidade foi capturado e uma quarta morte foi evitada, graças à ajuda de um de nossos cidadãos que preferiu permanecer anônimo. Kabuto Yakushi foi capturado em uma casa de campo abandonada próxima aos limites de nossa cidade."

Nesse ponto o rosto da apresentadora foi substituído por uma foto de Kabuto. Sakura estremeceu involuntariamente. A notícia continuou.

"De acordo com as informações liberadas pela polícia, Kabuto foi diagnosticado na infância como tendo um distúrbio de dupla personalidade e há dois anos é fugitivo da instituição de que recebia tratamento."

O vídeo com um policial falando foi posto no ar. Sakura teve a impressão de reconhecer a voz dele como uma daquelas que ela havia ouvido no dia em que fora salva.

"Em nosso interrogatório Kabuto nos disse que ele não se sente culpado, que o responsável pelos seqüestros e pelos assassinatos das garotas é Orochimaru, a outra personalidade dele."

A imagem voltou a ser a da apresentadora.

"A polícia suspeita que ele também seja o responsável pelos desaparecimentos de dezenas de adolescentes em outras cidades em que ele também lecionou como professor de química, com diversos nomes falsos, e das quais ele fugia quando estava prestes a ser descoberto. Também de acordo com a polícia, todas as evidências encontradas no local dos crimes indicam que as garotas eram torturadas antes de serem mortas e então tinham os seus corpos dissolvidos em ácido..."

Nesse ponto Sakura pegou o controle remoto e desligou o aparelho. Ela não estava a fim de saber o que teria acontecido com ela se não fosse por Itachi. Falando nele, desde que ela havia acordado ela não conseguia pensar em outra pessoa.

_~x~_

Sakura estava começando a ficar nervosa, a conversa que o seu pai estava tendo já estava demorando muito. Foi quando a porta se abriu e o seu pai deu passagem a Itachi.

- Qualquer coisa me chame. Tudo bem? – disse o pai de Sakura fechando a porta parecendo meio abatido.

Pelo jeito, não era com uma enfermeira que o seu pai havia passado todo aquele tempo falando. Itachi esperou um pouco antes de ele começar a falar, parecendo estar meio incomodado e sem saber o que fazer.

- Como você está? – perguntou Itachi sem se afastar da porta.

- Só um pouco tonta... – disse Sakura apertando os seus olhos.

Silêncio.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? Como é que você sabia para onde Kabuto havia me levado? – perguntou Sakura.

- Bem, você vai achar um pouco estranho. Quando eu voltei para cá eu prometi que pediria desculpas à garotinha que eu quase havia matado e de quem eu havia tirado a mãe... Eu meio que fiquei te seguindo o tempo todo, só esperando pela hora certa para falar com você. Naquele dia na sua escola, eu pensei que você já tivesse me reconhecido, mas agora eu vejo que não. Foi aí que eu te vi na rua e resolvi segui-la mais uma vez. Quando o tal cara te seqüestrou, eu tinha criado coragem e estava prestes a te parar na rua mesmo e te pedir desculpas. Então, desculpa. – disse Itachi desviando o rosto.

A garota havia ficado mais tonta com aquela resposta e ao lembrar-se do acidente que matara a sua mãe começou a chorar.

Apesar de Sakura não o conhecer, ela sabia que Itachi deveria ter feito um grande esforço para contar tudo aquilo a ela. Sasuke não era muito de conversa e Sakura imaginava que Itachi era do mesmo jeito.

- Eu sei que isso não vai trazer a sua mãe de volta, mas... – disse Itachi antes de ser interrompido por Sakura.

- Não, eu... Eu aceito as suas desculpas e também queria te agradecer por você ter salvado a minha vida. – disse Sakura enxugando as suas lágrimas e esboçando um leve sorriso.

Sakura sabia que guardar rancor também não mudaria o que havia acontecido, por isso ela já o havia perdoado há anos, mesmo sem saber que ele era ele.

Então de repente Ino, Naruto, Hinata e alguns outros amigos de Sakura praticamente arrombaram a porta de seu quarto e vieram abraçá-la, perguntando como ela estava e trazendo milhares de presentes com eles. Sakura conseguiu ver Itachi saindo de fininho pela porta enquanto a olhava e lançava a ela um sorriso lindo.

_~x~_

Ela sentiu algo fazendo cócegas em sua bochecha e então abriu os olhos para ver o que era. Era uma mecha de seu cabelo que estava sendo soprada por uma brisa leve de verão.

A garota tratou de colocá-la atrás de sua orelha.

Ela olhou ao seu redor. O dia estava ensolarado e o céu completamente azul. Sakura vestia um vestido de estampa floral leve e estava em um parque, sentada sobre uma toalha de piquenique e segurava uma maçã em uma de suas mãos.

Ela pensou em mordê-la, mas antes que o fizesse alguém virou o seu rosto e lhe roubou um beijo. Um beijo profundo e apaixonado de deixar qualquer um com inveja.

Sakura abriu os olhos e conseguiu ver o rosto de Itachi sorrindo para ela antes que uma névoa começasse a esconder tudo.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Sakura ficou feliz por aquilo não ter sido apenas um sonho.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eulalia Arantes:<span>** Ahhh, que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado! Eu não tinha achado ele muito bom... Eu espero que você também goste deste capítulo, que também é o final. Eu também quero aproveitar e agradecer mais uma vez por todos os elogios que você me fez!  
><strong><span>Lirium-chan:<span>** Eu já tinha ficado triste por não ver uma review tua! xD Bem, algumas das tuas teorias estavam certas! Eu espero que você tenha gostado deste final. Que felicidade! Eu poderia ser escritora? *_* Por um tempo eu bem que pensei nisso, mas eu sempre achei que as minhas histórias eram meio fraquinhas, sabe?

Então, pessoal, este é o fim de mais uma das minhas fanfics. Eu queria agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews e que a adicionaram como uma fanfic favorita. Eu também queria aproveitar e pedir para vocês darem uma olhadinha nas minha outras fanfics! Ahahahah! ;)  
>Ah! Por enquanto só tenho algumas idéias para uma nova fanfic, mas falta muito ainda para ela sair da minha cabeça. Caso vocês tenham sugestões de temascasais (lembrando que eu adoro a Sakura como personagem principal) podem mandar (por review, por mensagem privada, por e-mail, etc.)!

Beijos e até algum dia,  
>Dama Antiga.<p> 


End file.
